A Prince in Chains
by Ennuit
Summary: Thor's motives are not so innocent when he accompanies Loki to his prison cell. Pure smut. Thor/Loki


_A/N - This is my first attempt at writing smut. Inspired by Loki's trial scene in TDW. Enjoy!  
_

The chains Loki wore echoed ominously with each step he took. Thor walked a few steps behind him, looking pensive as he accompanied the prisoner to the cell where he would be held. At the cell, the guards of the escort moved to unlock Loki's restraints, but Thor held up a hand to stop them. "Leave us," he bellowed, and the guards obeyed, leaving the brothers alone.

Loki turned to Thor, "What is it, brother? Are we to have a little heart-to-heart before you lock me up for all eternity?"

"Something like that," Thor sighed softly.

"Then do tell me what is on your mind. I so very much want to know." Loki's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Thor still seemed lost in thought, "You've done so much wrong, my brother, and yet I... I feel..."

"Is this sympathy I hear? On my behalf?"

"It's not just the imprisonment. I...," Thor clenched his fists in frustration, then stepped forward swiftly grabbing Loki's shoulder and shoving him towards the cell, "Go!"

Loki stumbled into the cell, then turned towards Thor again. "You've forgotten my chains," he said, lifting his handcuffs slightly.

Thor gritted his teeth as he slowly marched into the cell. Picking up momentum, he headed straight for Loki and grabbed the chain attached to his neck, shoving him roughly into the wall. Their eyes locked, and Loki was surprised to see a kind of sad desperation in Thor's stormy blue eyes. Breathing heavily, Thor slowly leaned in until his lips were upon Loki's. Loki's eyes went wide at the unexpected kiss. As Thor pulled away, Loki quickly smirked and shook it off lightheartedly, "Why, brother! This is unexpected! Have you come to revisit the games we played to vex each other in our youth?" he teased, "You'll find a little kiss will hardly infuriate me as much as it once did."

Thor drew closer to Loki, whispering in his ear, "Then I will have to try something else."

He pressed his body against Loki's, drawing a knee between the other man's legs. Thor's lips trembled slightly as they brushed against Loki's ear. "Loki," he moaned softly and slowly.

Something about the way Thor said his name threw Loki's mind into chaos. A million half-formed thoughts and daydreams flashed through his head. His heart began to race as Thor's hands rested upon his chest, gathering the fabric of his shirt and tearing it open.

For once, Loki was speechless as he closed his eyes and tried desperately to gather his thoughts.

Thor had now slipped a hand into Loki's shirt and was caressing the smooth skin. His calloused hand went from chest to ribs to stomach, and as it aimed to travel lower, Loki returned to his senses and made as if to shove Thor away with his still-cuffed hands. Thor anticipated the move and grabbed hold of Loki's cuffs with his free hand. Their eyes locked again. Loki searched Thor's now dark, intense expression.

Loki's voice struggled to retain it's coolness, "Explain yourself. What do you want with me?"

Thor's expression softened. He removed his hand from Loki's shirt and moved it to the base of the other man's neck, taking hold gently, but firmly. It's presence inexplicably calmed Loki. Thor leaned in close once more and spoke softly, "As you see. I would have you," Thor's thumb gently caressed Loki's cheek, "Loki, may I do with you as I wish?"

Thor's face moved to Loki's neck and his lips and tongue trailed along the sensitive skin from earlobe down to shoulder. Loki's breath quickened, breathing in tufts of Thor's golden hair. The scent made his heart pound.

"By the gods, Thor, if this is your idea of a joke..." Loki whispered breathlessly.

"You know I am not one for such games. Can you not feel that my desire is true?" Indeed, Loki noticed for the first time the growing bulge in Thor's pants as he pressed against him.

Loki's thoughts raced as everything suddenly fell into place. How could he have not seen it before? he thought. Who else could it be? Who else could he ever entrust his body to? Give his entire being over to? It must be Thor. It was always Thor.

Loki let out a weak sigh, "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

Loki somehow regained his composure long enough to state coolly, "Leave the chains on."

Thor couldn't help but smile, "As you wish." His thumb moved to glide gently over Loki's lips, "Shall I get a gag for that mouth of yours too?"

"Do you not wish to hear me moaning your name?"

"Hmph," Thor grinned, "Good point."

Reveling in the comfort of the teasing, Loki abandoned himself to Thor's passionate kiss, letting the lips suck and the teeth bite. Thor's hand grabbed hold of Loki's hair, pulling his head back firmly and forcing Loki's jaw to go slack. As it did, Thor thrust his tongue into the other man's mouth, eliciting a low moan from Loki. Thor's other hand found it's way to Loki's chest again and traced it's way across the soft skin. Loki's knees grew weak as Thor's hand traveled slowly down to the front of his pants and rubbed against his quickly hardening member. Loki tried to squirm, but Thor's grip on his hair prevented him from moving while Thor undid Loki's pants and slipped a hand inside to caress his swelling cock. Thor moved his mouth to Loki's neck again to nip and suck at the pale flesh. Loki sighed heavily, and Thor continued stroking him until Loki had abandoned himself enough to attempt to thrust into Thor's hand. Thor brought his other hand down to hold Loki's hips still. "Not yet, little brother," Thor whispered with a smile on his lips.

Loki was barely conscious of Thor knelling down until the other man's mouth was already around his swollen member. "Thor, don't..." Suddenly embarrassed by the contact, Loki's hands moved to push Thor away, but Thor grabbed Loki's cuffs and firmly pressed them against the other man's chest, keeping him from interfering as he continued to suck. Loki moaned deeply as Thor's tongue caressed the head of his shaft, compelling his hips to buck forward into the other man's welcoming mouth. Reveling in the warmth and moisture, Loki's passion mounted until he was panting expectantly, approaching his climax. "I can't... I'm going to... uh, Thor!" Unconsciously, he tried to move away as he reached his peak, but Thor's hands held him still, sucking mercilessly until Loki cried out and warm seed burst forth into the waiting mouth.

Loki would have collapsed then and there if it weren't for the hands of Thor holding him steady against the wall. As Loki stood with his eyes shut tight, trying to regain control of his erratic breath, Thor stood up and planted a quiet kiss on him. The taste of himself on Thor's lips snapped him out of his reverie, and the reality of the situation came crashing down on him. Just as panic began to rise in his chest, he felt that familiar, reassuring hand behind his neck. He slowly opened his eyes to see Thor gazing back at him with a somewhat smug look on his face. Thor drew his fingertips lightly over Loki's cheek admiring his flushed and radiant face and whispered with a smile, "Good boy..."

Loki lowered his eyes, silently cursing his embarrassment, and took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm his pounding heart. Thor resigned himself to waiting a moment while Loki regained his composure. He stepped away, drinking in the sight of Loki's still-chained form, clothes torn open, somewhat disheveled and forehead glistening with sweat. He let the sight feed his passion until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Thor stepped forward, swiftly grabbing hold of the chain around Loki's neck and tugging firmly down. Not in any condition to protest, Loki collapsed to his knees before Thor. Using his free hand, Thor quickly undid his bulging pants and let loose his stiff member. Loki glanced up questioningly at Thor, who only pulled harder on the chain bringing Loki's face in line with his hips. When Loki still hesitated, Thor gave a curt command, "Suck it."

Loki struggled with his pride as he tentatively took Thor's cock in his mouth. Thor moaned, entangling his fingers in Loki's raven hair and gently encouraging Loki to let him deeper into his mouth. Loki obliged, relaxing his throat as the thunder-god's hardened member glided against his tongue. "Yes, Loki," Thor mumbled as he slowly began to rock his hips, pressing into Loki's mouth. Loki heard Thor begin to pant as his pace gradually quickened. Loki let passion overtake his mind again as each thrust into his mouth awakened new desire. Warmth and desperate need built up deep in his stomach, and as he felt his erection swelling again, he moaned around the great cock in his mouth.

His mind completely clouded with lust, Thor used the hand that was entangled in Loki's hair to pull him away suddenly. Neck tilted back, Loki looked up at Thor through half-lidded eyes, mouth slightly ajar and panting. "Loki..." Thor muttered desperately, eyes pleading, "I must have you."

Loki gulped silently. "Then take me," he managed to say quietly, "Am I not yours to do with as you wish? Or would you be so cruel as to make me beg to have you inside me?"

Thor's eyes gleamed, and he needed no further words of encouragement. Loki struggled with his chains as Thor maneuvered him so that he was kneeling on the floor, facing the side of the bed. Loki tried to turn back towards Thor, but Thor pressed a hand against Loki's back, pushing him over the side of the bed and pinning his bent arms beneath him. Loki's heart raced as he felt Thor's hand grasp the waist of his pants and tug down roughly. He tensed as he felt Thor bend over him, but was surprised to feel Thor's face nuzzle into his neck, planting a burning kiss on the soft skin while his hand idly caressed Loki's hair. Loki's body relaxed at the touch, and he let out a contented sigh.

Thor pulled back slightly, and out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw him remove a small bottle from his pant pocket. Then, he moved out of sight for a moment, and the next thing Loki felt was a moist finger gently pressing in behind him. Loki couldn't help but let out a short cry and tense up again. He felt Thor's free hand press down along his back, silently pleading with Loki to relax. Loki bit his lip to stifle another cry as a second and then a third finger joined the first, gently stretching and massaging into him. Slowly, he let lust take over and found his hips slowly and cautiously thrusting backwards, impaling himself on Thor's fingers.

Noticing Loki's moans of pleasure, Thor decided to withdraw his fingers and eagerly moved up against Loki with his burning member. Thor grabbed Loki's hips firmly and slowly pressed into him, stretching his entrance wide and forcing a low groan from Loki. Still pinned beneath his body, Loki's cuffed hands grabbed hold of the bedsheets with whitened knuckles as Thor proceeded to slowly penetrate him all the way to the hilt. Thor grew still then, and both breathed heavily for a moment while Thor reveled in the exquisite tightness around his member and Loki gradually adjusted to accommodate it.

When Thor could restrain himself no longer, he tentatively pulled out a bit and pressed in again. A gentle moan from Loki encouraged him to proceed. He thrust slowly at first, but quickly increased speed. He set a steady pace that Loki began to mirror in his own movements, moving back against Thor with each thrust to take him deeper inside. Thor was soon surprised to find Loki setting an even faster pace himself, eagerly thrusting back against Thor's cock and panting heavily.

Thor finally wrested control back from him as he reached under Loki and took hold of Loki's throbbing erection. Loki cried out in pleasure as Thor began stroking his member in time with his ever-quickening thrusts. He began to tremble uncontrollably. "Oh, gods, Thor... I'm..." Loki's movements became more feverish as he approached his peak, thrusting frantically into Thor's hand as Thor's cock buried itself deep inside him. "Ah... Thor!" Consumed with pleasure on both sides, Loki screamed out his release.

Hearing Loki's cries of ecstasy brought Thor to the edge himself. "Loki... Oh, Loki..." Grunting heavily, he pressed his fingertips into Loki's hips as he thrust as deeply as he could, spilling his seed with a throaty howl.

They both sank to the floor beside the bed, sweat-drenched and breathing heavily. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and drew him close, embracing him from behind and burying his face in Loki's raven hair. They both closed their eyes, and for several minutes, neither one moved or spoke.

Thor finally broke the silence as he whispered softly, "Did you mean what you said about being mine?"

Sleepily, Loki grunted affirmatively.

After a moment, Loki turned around to face Thor, the sound of his chains amplified in the silence. Thor flinched as he heard the sound, and Loki could tell Thor had completely forgotten about them in the heat of the moment. Thor's eyes flashed to Loki's wrists and neck where the skin was red and swollen from fighting against his bonds. A look of shame suddenly fell across Thor's face, "Oh, Loki, I'm sorry... the chains..." With a trembling hand, he reached out to unlock them, but Loki caught his hand and held it still. Loki glanced at the cuffs around his wrists and suddenly smiled to himself.

Thor looked confused, "What's so funny?"

"It's so odd, brother. I was just thinking how I've never felt so free before."


End file.
